Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become smaller in size and complicated in structures and functionality. A wafer level packaging (WLP) technology has been gaining in popularity and is widely applied. This technology provides a wafer level manufacturing of the semiconductor devices with high functions and complicated structures while the size of the semiconductor devices is minimized.
The WLP technology is widely adopted for assembling and combining a number of semiconductor components to become a semiconductor device so as to minimize the final size of the semiconductor device as well as the electronic equipment. During the operations of assembling the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device is sawed and singulated from a carrier by a mechanical or laser blade. The semiconductor device is individualized for subsequent assembling operations. However, the semiconductor device includes many semiconductor components with complicated structure. The singulation operations involve many complicated manufacturing processes. The semiconductor device is easily damaged during the singulation operations.
The sawing operations on such a small and dense area of the semiconductor device is complicated, because it involves numerous of operations and those operations are applied on the small semiconductor device including many different kinds of materials with different properties. The difference on materials would increase a complexity of the manufacturing and yield loss of the semiconductor device, such as poor bondability between components, poor reliability of the molding, cracking or delamination of the components or carrier.
As such, there is a continuous need to improve the sawing operations and the method for manufacturing the semiconductor device and solve the above deficiencies.